DarkPercy Story Book
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: This is a sort of continuation of 'The Dark Tide' and 'If Ever There's A War...I'll Go...' You don't have to read them to understand this. This book is mostly going to be random/not connecting with other one-shots in here/the two previously mentioned books. Thank you for reading!
1. Description and Explanation

So, I know that a few people wanted me to continue with my little series. The thing about that is, I didn't plan on more of a story, and the way I wrote the first two were me just writing, so I really don't have a planned storyline to make this into a real book.

Also, confession time; I didn't really mean for 'The Dark Tide' and 'If Ever There's A War...I'll Go...' to be connected. At first I was planning to different one-shots before I was asked for a sequel. I am keeping the first two books the way they are just in case I have a sequel part for them that are more related.

Sorry for the confusion and the randomness, writing is my release and I am a random person.

I hope you enjoy!

~MsPenguingirl1234.

Published: August 18, 2017.


	2. No Way Out

No Way Out

Percy felt the whole world collapsed around him. His whole world collapsed around him. There was nothing left. Nothing left for him...

...they were all dead...

Percy blinked back tears, curling into a ball farther to block out the screams and sounds of torture. The same noises he heard when he was the one being tortured. He groaned, finally giving up.

 _"Everywhere I turn, I hurt someoneBut there's nothing I can say to change the things I've doneOf all the things I hid from you, I cannot hide the shame"_

He couldn't go back. There was no going back...

 _"And I pray someone, something will come to take away the pain_

 _There's no way out of this dark placeNo hope, no future"_

Percy wished to go back. To save them.

 _"I know I can't be free and I can't see another wayI can't face another day_

 _Tell me where, did I go wrong"_

He curled up further, hoping someone would.

 _"Everyone I loved, they're all goneI'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time"_

If only there was a way...

 _"There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_

 _There's no way out of this dark placeNo hope, no future"_

Percy would forever be trapped in Tartarus, no one knowing that he was still alive...

 _"I know I can't be free and I can't see another wayI can't face another day_

 _I can't believe the words I hearIt's like an answer to a prayer"_

The rest of the seven were dead...so were his mom and step-father...

 _"When I look around I seeThis place, this time, this friend of mine"_

Percy sobbed. The cries echoing of the walls of the dark, damp, and cold cell he was in.

 _"I know it's hard but you found somehowTo look into your heart and to forgive me now"_

Would they? He was the only one who lived, did they hate him for that?

 _"You've given me the strength to see just where my journey endsYou've given me the strength to carry on"_

Percy shivered, closing his eyes. He could almost see them. To hear them.

 _"I see the path from this dark place, I see my futureYour forgiveness has set me free"_

They had forgiven him, that's what they called out to him.

 _"Oh and I can see another wayI can face another day!"_

Percy felt lighter. He felt himself float away.

 _"I see the path, I can see the pathI see the futureI see the path from this dark placeI see the future"_

Percy got more and more lighter, but he could hear Tartarus and Gaea scream of rage. Percy didn't understand nor cared.

 _"I see the path from this dark placeI see the futureI can see theI can see the"_

He relaxed, never moving again, as he was very home back with his family...

 **The song: No Way Out By Phil Collins.**

 **If you have any questions, you can always ask me. If you have a song/storyline you want me to write (it could be both), feel free to tell me, I would love to hear them.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: August 18, 2017.**


	3. Monster

Monster

Percy found himself in a dark cave. He stood in the cold, damp place, waiting for...something.

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, the two time Savior of Olympus. It's sad to think that such a simple thing could bring the powerful demigod down. Sad and tragic. Demigods never have happy endings, what about happy beginnings?

Percy suddenly tensed at hearing a cold, low laugh. He knew what was coming. This happened from time to time, not so much in his years after he found out he was a demigod, but the time before then. The time when it all happened.

Having your memory wiped then it coming back full force, it brought back the memories that Percy kept hidden for a reason. After Tartarus, the memories have developed a mind of their own.

" _Why let the pain continue when you're powerful even to stop it. To stop him…_ "

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. _Stop that. I don't want to think that. I will not break my promise to Annabeth…_

" _It's not her place to question you. To demand you not to do something, something you've done before…_ "

Percy's eyes flew open, clearly seeing the scene; a little eight year old boy and a walrus of a man. Screaming, yelling, crashing, cursing, then nothing. The pain gasps that came from the man when the boy stretched his hand out in front of him with his eyes closed, wishing for the man to stop.

The images of the two disappeared, leaving behind a gasping Percy who had collapsed at the truth of what happened that day.

" _You could have ended it…_ "

 _No._

" _You could have saved your mother from the pain that was caused later on...when you grew weak of fighting back and let him get tired of you...that's why he started to hit her…_ "

 _No…_

" _You were too weak to realize how easy it would have been to kill him before anything happened...you're pathetic, Perseus, you could have ended it...before anything happened…"_

 _NO! Annabeth was right, I shouldn't use-_

" _You have the ability! You were born with the ability to control water, liquids! Using it to control someone's blood is a gift! You were meant to use it!_ "

 _NO! I will not-_

Light flooded throughout the cave, blinding Percy as a new figure came out of the shadows. " _You will...it's a part of you, you can't prevent yourself from using them...YOU WILL USE YOUR CONTROL OVER BLOOD!_ "

Once Percy was used to the light, he glared at the other presence in the cave. He stopped and blinked, not believing what, or actually who, he was seeing. Standing on the other side of the cave, facing Percy was another Percy. The Other Percy, named by the actual Percy, looked exactly like Percy only with darker sea-green eyes. He also wore black clothes and a creepy cloak. Hades wasn't this creepy looking.

" _Hades is not as creepy as me, I like to think of myself as creepy and dark as Tartarus…_ " The grin he had darkened his face.

Percy felt a shiver go up and down his spine. It really was creepy seeing a darker version of yourself. _Dark Percy_ , his mind thought.

" _Dark from the violence that was our childhood. Dark from what_ HE _did to us._ " The Dark Percy moved forward, stalking Percy as if he was the prey. " _Why do you continue to deny yourself for someone who holds you back. The Daughter of Athena doesn't understand. She thinks you're stupid, that you don't do the calculations. That you need her._ "

"I do need her."

" _No, you don't. Who needs a know-it-all Athena Spawn that almost got you killed in Tartarus. She isn't needed, she needs you more than you need her._ "

"I won't leave her."

Dark Percy had gotten closer to Percy in the duration of the conversation. He whispered his final words, the cave going dark. " _That isn't your choice…_ "

Percy was then thrown into the painful memories of the past. He dreamt up the what-ifs, the could-of-happens. Percy wanted it all to end, he didn't want the memories to keep coming.

 _Ever since I could remember,_

 _Everything inside of me,_

 _Just wanted to fit in_

 _I was never one for pretenders,_

 _Everything I tried to be,_

 _Just wouldn't settle in_

He woke up with a gasp. Percy hated demigod dreams, he hated past memories more.

"Percy?"

Percy blinked sleepily up at the person that was hovering over him. "Jason?" He asked.

Jason stepped away from Percy's bed, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "You okay, man? You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Uh, yeah." Percy cleared his throat and sitting up in his bed. "What's up?"

Jason looked a little concerned, but seemed to let it go. "It's breakfast. Annabeth was going to come in and get you up, but one of her siblings needed her."

" _See, she wasn't even here for you. She doesn't understand you._ "

Percy shook those thoughts away, knowing that Annabeth not understanding him was only in his head. She was understanding and knew him best.

"You okay?" Jason asked, genuinely concerned for Percy's pale and sweaty form.

" _We will see about understanding…_ "

"Yeah, fine." _Lies_ "Let's go to the dining pavilion."

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seemed dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

Once Percy was dressed as ready as he could be for the day, he and Jason headed off towards breakfast.

" _Why do you follow after a Son of Jupiter? He does possess the power that you have deep inside. He isn't in your league of power. He's worthless compared to you._ "

 _Shut up!_ Percy gritted his teeth. He could feel his body shiver slightly from the battle that raged inside. It was him against his powers.

" _You can't deny yourself of your power. You will only be harming yourself. Leave them, you will be free and alive. Stay with these poor excuses of children of powerful beings, you will be killed from the inside out._ "

 _No._

"Percy?" He quickly looked up, confused on why anyone was calling his name in concern. He was fine.

" _They are getting too close to the truth…_ "

Okay, maybe not fine. He had a voice in his head and his powers were giving him a headache, that was not the definition of fine.

"Percy?" Piper's concern features looked a lot like her boyfriend's. "You okay? You zoned out?" Her questions caused silence to come over the dining pavilion.

Everyone had stopped at what they were doing and stared at their pale hero. They knew something was wrong. Something had to be wrong for their hero to be pale, sweaty, and have such deep bags underneath his eyes.

Percy didn't look or feel good. He was not only battling with his inner voice, but he had deal with the questions and the concern from everyone. He didn't need help.

" _Of course you don't need help. You don't need their help especially. You are more powerful than any demigod here...You deserve more than them…_ "

 _Why won't you leave me alone?_

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy looked up at the nickname, watching as his girlfriend stood from her mom's table and came towards him. "What's wrong?"

" _How dare she call you that degrading name, she does not appreciate you. She doesn't love you for you. She told you to deny yourself of the power you were born with. She is killing you...destroying you…_ "

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Annabeth brought up her hand to touch Percy's cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. She smiled a little at his relaxed posture. "Percy, what's going on?"

" _I warned you. You will be sorry, Perseus…_ "

Percy's eyes flew open. Instead of sea-green eyes, his eyes were a dark forest green, almost black.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

 _NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!_

" _Don't touch me, Daughter of Athena._ "

Everyone gasped, backing away from the dark aura that surrounded the demigod child of Poseidon.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked again, staying her ground in front of the demigod. The dark aura grew from her voice.

"Annabeth, I don't think that's Percy…"

" _Listen to the Love Spawn, she's more right than you are. I may not be Perseus, but I will save him from you._ " The Dark Percy stepped forward, leaning down to Annabeth's face. He ignored Perseus' yelling to not hurt her. " _You have no right to ask what is wrong when you were the one who made him this way. You caused this, remember that._ "

Before anyone could react, Percy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground.

 _Can I clear my conscience_

 _If I'm different from the rest?_

 _Do I have to run and hide?_

 _I never said that I want this,_

 _This burden came to me,_

 _And it's laid its home inside_

Percy groaned when he woke up. His body seemed to explode with the pain he felt. There was some shuffling noises coming from all around him.

"Lord Poseidon, is there anything you can do to help him?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't. It has been centuries since this happened to a child of mine. The only problem to this is none of my children who had this survived this long. Or live long enough for us to find out how to stop it." There was a pause. "Not one of my children has survived this."

Sobs and gasps of horror went around the room.

Percy groaned again. "What's going on?" He asked, blinking his eyes open. "What happened?"

"What do you remember, son?" Percy's dad asked him.

Percy turned his head over to the left, staring at his dad in confusion. He was going to say something, only another voice interrupted him.

" _Poseidon thinks that I am killing you._ "

 _Why does he think that?_

" _This has happened in the past with his children. You are not the first, you are the first to last this long._ "

 _The dreams?_ Percy realized. _The dreams that I have been having since Gaea was defeated?_

" _Yes, Perseus. You have been having dreams for over four months now. Even going back to your mother's house didn't help the dreams._ "

 _...What's going to happen to me…?_

"Percy?" Chiron asked, fearing for what was happening to Perseus in his silence.

Percy looked at him from over his dad's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You hear a voice, don't you?"

"Yes."

 _If I told you what I was,_

 _Would you turn your back on me?_

 _And if I seemed dangerous,_

 _Would you be scared?_

 _I get the feeling just because,_

 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

 _That this problem lies in me_

After Percy said yes, everyone started to treat him like he would blow up at the smallest things. When he had woken up with his dad next to him and Chiron behind his dad, he was in his cabin. Percy quickly found out that the rest of the seven was also there in his cabin.

They all went silent for a little bit, glancing at each other in a conversation that Percy wasn't a part of. For a minute or two, there was silence.

Until Chiron called for them to leave, then followed after with a backwards glance.

Poseidon stayed, squeezing his son's hand. Percy, when some time passed, started to feel light headed and cold.

His dad noticed his son's shivering. "Go to sleep, son. You need all the strength you can get. We can talk once you get some rest." He moved Percy's hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Percy silently went to sleep. The first peaceful sleep in months. No dreams plagued him.

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

"What you're saying is that Percy's control over water is killing him?" Jason summarized. He was the first one to talk after Athena had talked to the whole two camps in the dining pavilion.

The Olympians had a meeting about Percy after he had fallen asleep in his cabin. That was yesterday. Today at breakfast, the gods brought the hunters, amazons, and two camps together to talk about Percy's problem.

"Will...will he be okay? Will he live?" Frank questioned, worried for his friend and great-great-so many great uncle or something.

Athena looked at Poseidon who stared at a lone figure that sat on the beach.

"He's not going to make it. He's too far gone."

 _I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

 _I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _I've turned into a monster,_

 _A monster, a monster,_

 _And it keeps getting stronger._

Percy had to. He had let it out.

As he sat on the beach, with shallow breath and pale complexion, he knew he was dying. He knew what he had to do to solve his problem.

Percy had to break a promise.

 _I'm sorry, Annabeth..._ He thought with his eyes closed.

 _Tartarus. Come and get me._

The ground beneath him opened, making him fall through the newly formed chasm.

Poseidon gasped. "Perseus!" He yelled. Everyone looked to the beach. They started to freak out when they saw the chasm and their hero fall in.

"No!" Annabeth screamed for her boyfriend.

Halfway down to Tartarus, Percy's eyes flew open. Dark green flashing in the darkness.

He needed to let out his powers. Tartarus was the perfect place to do that.

On the way down, Percy made a promise. He would be back for the ones he loves. He just needed to save himself before then.

* * *

 **Song: Monster by Imagine Dragons.**

 **Thank you, Zhao Marco! I did get your review and was going to write this, but I was working on some other books of mine. I'm glad you like the series so much.**

 **If anyone wants to make suggestions for something that they would like to see in this series, let me know! I would be happy to write it for you!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: January 6, 2018.**


End file.
